The Twisted side of Alice
by kathndNorabite
Summary: Alice does something that only someone with a twisted mind could understand. Alice also has some kinda of disease and no one knows what it is! Not a good summary but I dont want to spoil anything
1. Chapter 1

**The twisted side of Alice**

**Alice POV  
**

_I cant believe im going to do this_ I thought. I walked towards Bella's house._This is so twisted_

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Like usual Charlie opened the door.

"Hello Alice! What are you up to?" Charlie asked. "O. Well. I just want to talk to her. You know, like girl talk?" I knew that he wouldn't ask anymore.

"In that case. Come on in." I skipped on in, and looked around, taking everything in. Nothing changed.

"Ok. Well im going up to see Bella." I said. I quickly – without Charlie noticing – went upstairs to tell Bella my HUGE secret.

I opened the door on Bella. She turned around and screamed. I covered my ears.

"Wow. Calm down. It's not like I was trying to kill you."

"O sorry, Alice. You just scared me. That's all," Bella said. 

_Man_. _I wish she could just calm down. I mean it's not like I am James_.

" I have a question for you." Bella nodded, I took that as a Ya?

"I was wondering if…you could get me a…whip?" I told her slowly.

Her eyes turned wide like she just saw someone put their body in a 4×4 glass box. She shook her head like she was both disappointed and confused.

Her head finally came up and she said, "Why would you want that?" I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain this to her. " Me and Jasper are-" She stopped me right there. " I don't want to know anymore. Let me think about this."

I waited for 3 whole minutes until she finally answer. "Fine. I will get you a whip. But why couldn't you just buy one?" I was totally embarrassed that she asked me this. I got the courage to tell her. " I am the daughter of the smartest, more experienced doctor in Forks. And if anyone found out that I bought a whip than his and my rep are destroyed."

**Author Note: I decided to stop right here so that I wouldnt spoil whats going to come up (it gets juicer)**


	2. Chapter 2

I still couldn't believe that my plan was working. I was reeling her in.

Right after I saw Bella, I ran (at vamp speed) back to my house. I knew I only had a couple of minutes. I had to get everything ready. I set up the speakers, the candles, and last but not least the rose petals. I made a small stone-like path with strongly scented rose petals. I made the path start from the front door all the way to Edward's room, 'cause I knew that Bella would think that Edward was setting this up.

I couldn't help but laugh at it. _I swear. Humans can be so dumb some times_ I though.

I had everything set up. I saw Bella come up my drive-way(in the future) but I really wasn't sure when? I sat on Edward's bed, thinking of ways to tell her how I feel. _Bella, I need to tell you something. It's very- no no too weird. I got it! Bella, I starting to feel something and I think I'm in love with you. Ya, perfect!_

I heard a car ride up the drive-way, a minute later I heard someone slam a rusty car door shut.

_YES! She's probably reading the note by now._ The front door opened and closed silently. "Edward? Edward?" Bella said. She must have noticed the rose petals because she didn't say anything else.

I looked for the whip that Bella got me yesterday. I made sure that my lingerie was wrinkle free and that I looked as sexy as hell.

I heard Bella on the last few steps, I was growing impatient.

_Come on, Come on. I want to show you how sexy I am._ Her footsteps were getting closer and closer, until finally she was right at the door.

Bella turned the knob slowly, she took a deep breath, opened the door and…


	3. Chapter 3

I was mortified. I couldn't believe that I bought a wipe for Alice AND saw my Biology teacher there! After Alice came to get her wipe, I found a note on my pillow saying _Meet me at my house this afternoon. I have a surprise for you._ I could only think of one person who would have wrote that. Edward. I couldn't wait to see him. Around midnight I still couldn't sleep 'cause I had no idea of what he was going to do. I thought about it over and over again. Still, none. It was evident that I would not figure it out tonight. Some how I feel right asleep after that.

Next day

Twelve O'clock. _It's almost the afternoon_. To pass the time I started to read Wuthering Heights for the seventeenth time on my bed. I just got to Chapter 17 when I looked over at my clock. _3 o' clock! I'm going to be late!_ I jumped up from the bed, and looked in my closet trying to find something comfy but cute. I finally found a nice blue shirt and some white shorts. I walked over to the bathroom and did my usual, brushed my hair, my teeth and quickly washed my face. I went down the stairs like a hurricane. I was about to leave the house until I noticed that Charlie wasn't watching T.V like he normally does. I checked the kitchen to see if he left a note. Right there, in the middle of the table, was a note. Charlie wrote Bella, I'm going fishing with Harry Clearwater. See you at 6. _Well. That's good. Now I don't have to worry about lying to Charlie _ I thought. I grabbed my keys to my old, red truck. I walked over to the truck, hopped in and turned it on. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard it start. _I got to start driving my truck again, or else I'll REALLY jump out of my skin _

I backed out of the drive-way, started towards the town, and headed for the unpaved road of the Cullen's.

I drove down the three mile long drive-way until I saw their house. I parked right outside the empty garage _Hmmm…they must be hunting. I guess Edward let Alice and Jasper use his car today._ I opened my rusty car door and slammed it shut. I walked to the front door, and on the door was a note. It read _You will see the surprise soon. Just follow the rose petals to my room. I have something to tell you. The front door is unlocked. Love, Edward_. _I wonder what he has to say? I hope it isn't about my birthday. _I started to think all the possible ways that he might talk to me about my birthday. _Just calm down_ I thought _Maybe he won't talk about it at all._ I keep calming myself down for a few more seconds. Once I had the courage to go inside, I opened the door and stepped inside. When I opened the door the roses scent filled my nose, I had to cover my mouth so that I wouldn't cough or sneeze. I looked down and saw the rose petals that seemed to start at the front door. The petals went up the stairs and around the corner towards Edward's room. I started walking next to the path making sure that I don't ruin the hard work the he might have put into it. I was on the last few steps, I started to have doubts. _Pull yourself together! He's just behind that door over there. Your in love with him, so don't run away._ After that short pep speech I retrieved myself together and took a few long strides until I was right in front of the door. I took a DEEP breath, turned the knob, and walked in. Once I was in my eyes felt like they were going to fall out! "Too much?" was all she asked. Alice was sitting there. On Edward's bed. I noticed that I wasn't breathing, took a deep breath until it felt like my lungs were going to burst, then I shooked my head. I looked up and really noticed what she was wearing. She had on a black lace lingerie with a big pink stripe down the middle. I still couldn't believe that she would do this to me. I really thought that she knew that I loved Edward and that I'm not bi. It was true that I loved her but only has a sister-way love. Alice keep on staring at until all of a sudden she was up on me, kissing me. I tried pushing her away but she wouldn't budge. She pinned me to the door, ripped my clothes off of me, and all of a sudden I was on the bed. I squirmed around trying to get her off me. _This is going to take awhile. If only Jasper could come right now._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice POV

_STOP!!! Uggg…you love Jasper!!! What is wrong with you? You don't love Bella!!! _I couldn't seem move myself away from her.

Bella kept pushing me try to get me off even though she knew it was useless. I felt so pitiable that I seemed to gather some minute strength to get off of her. Once I did that I immediately dialed Carlisle to see what was wrong with me.

" Alice? What's wrong?" Carlisle said with a worried tone.

"I have no idea. For some reason I am compelled to Bella but I love Jasper, and I am utterly confused on what is going on." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll be over there in a few minutes" Probably the best thing about Carlisle is that he can calm me when I am worried. _Wait. Why am I so calm all of a sudden? OH NO!!! Jasper!!! _

I turn my body slightly towards the door just in time to see Jasper run away from the, some how, opened door. _I cant believe I didn't see him coming! Now I have to explain it to him! But how do I tell him when I don't even know why I was doing that? I really need Carlisle right now._

I ran after Jasper into the forest but, sadly, he had a head start and I could not catch up to him. I ran back to the house right when Carlisle arrived.

He motioned me to come inside.

"Let's go into my office and figure out what's wrong" Carlisle pointed to a chair in front of his desk. He walked round his desk and sat in his leather, thousand dollar chair.

"Please describe what happened and what exactly is wrong, etc" I was embarrassed but I had to tell him. I gave him very ounce of detail no matter how embarrassing it was. In the end Carlisle for some reason was staring at me, wait, not me but my EYES!

"Alice, did you know that your eyes are a bright orange? I haven't seen this on any vampire in my whole 360-so years! We must investigate and determine what is wrong." with those words I was frightened. When Carlisle finished I went straight into the bathroom that we never use and looked in the mirror. Carlisle was right I DO have bright orange eyes!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice POV:

_I still can't believe it has been two WHOLE weeks since I saw Jasper! Man, I totally screwed this up. _I thought.

"Yes, you have Alice," Edward replied.

"Oh be quiet Edward. And I wasn't talking to you in the first place." I said in a sharp tone.

Edward just sat on the coach in the family room, re-reading _Wuthering Heights_. I stared him wondering why he was reading that, even though I know he dislikes it.

"I am reading because I know Bella likes it, and she talks about it a lot. Okay?" Edward said in an annoyed tone. _Fine,_ I thought, _it is not my problem. _Edward looked up and gave me a cold, long glare. I just looked at him, gave him a sweet smile and skipped off. I decided to go to my room, and figure out how to get Jasper back so I can explain to him what is going on. I thought about the past two weeks.

_Flash Back…_

"Alice, please follow me to my office." Carlisle said in a soothing, but cracked tone. I started worrying. Carlisle motioned me to a seat in front of his desk.

"I don't know how to say this but, after listening to what you said for the past two weeks I have finally found out why you have orange eyes." He looked up at me, trying to see what my face expression was. I guess it seemed to say _Yes?_

"Do you have _any_ feelings for women? I mean more than friend wise?" Carlisle asked.

Not exactly sure, I replied "I think so. But I'm really not sure if I have any relationship emotions for them, for an example, passionate or loving emotions."

"Ahhh, I see. I think I have an answer to your orange eyes." Carlisle stated while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, utterly confused about what he was going to say.

"You, Alice, have orange eyes because you have emotional feelings for women _AND_ men." Carlisle said.


End file.
